Scream for Me
by LemonDragon666
Summary: Takes place after episode 17. Uryu and Ichigo finally realise their feelings for each other. It's better than it sounds! My summaries are never very good. LEMON, BOY X BOY.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after episode 17 when Urahara tells Ichigo about Uryu being worried. It's only my fourth lemon and second Yaoi (boy x boy), so don't expect anything groundbreaking!**

Enjoy!

Chapter One

Sapphire eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Uryu's healing wound ached, his head ached, his fingers stung. He tried everything to sleep, but found it impossible as he was almost ill with worry about a certain orange-haired boy. A tear slowly slid down the side of his face; he should have stayed to help Urahara with Ichigo...but Uryu simply couldn't stand to see Ichigo lying motionless, dying – probably dead – on the ground. More tears leaked out, soaking Uryu's pale skin, dampening his pillow. The onyx-haired teen let out a sniffle, taking off his glasses.  
Uryu rolled onto his side and let out a sob. This wasn't like him; he never cried and he was surprised at himself. Uryu sighed pointedly, _I sure hope that Kurosaki made it through, _he fretted. Gradually, the arms of slumber enfolded him and he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

"When he left, he was worried about you," said Urahara to an apprehensive Ichigo.  
"Uryu was worried? No way..." he sighed, wanting to believe it. The truth was Ichigo thought Uryu wasn't that bad, after all. He was annoyingly grumpy and overly competitive, but Ichigo could see, as could Rukia, that Uryu was actually a very decent, brave and selfless person. _Rukia...  
_Smack. Stinging pain flared up on Ichigo's cheek. Urahara slapped him!  
"Whatcha slap me for?" grumbled the irritated teen, rubbing his burning cheek and glaring at Urahara.  
"You spaced out,' shrugged Urahara, 'so, did you listen to what I was talking about?" he enquired, looking at Ichigo.  
"Yeah, yeah...' snapped Ichigo – truthfully, he hadn't heard a word of it – and he stood up, 'I've got some shit I've gotta do. Thanks for helping me, Urahara," and he pulled on his clothing and staggered out into the rain as Urahara began stutter something to him.  
"You shouldn't be walking!' cried Urahara into the rain after Ichigo, 'your wounds should be properly healed by early tomorrow morning! Don't stay away for too long, you have training to do!" he bellowed. He knew Ichigo had heard that.

Ichigo felt intense pain whenever he took a step – he had to make it there, though. He knew where Uryu lived, but had never been inside. Slowly, Ichigo made his way to the door of the Quincy's apartment. He decided to rest in the hallway for a moment, panting and in excruciating pain. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor against it, closing his brown eyes. He fell asleep, exhausted.  
When Ichigo came to, he was surprised to be on some sort of lounge*****-like surface, something soft and warm behind him, a cold cloth pressed to his throbbing forehead. Ichigo stirred, opening his eyes to see a pale arm next to his face, holding the damp linen to his feverish brow. He recognised that skin colour, a lovely creamy pale white.  
"Ury...u?" croaked Ichigo in a hoarse voice.  
"I was just coming to see you at Urahara's,' said Uryu in gentle tones, 'but when I opened my door, there you were slumped against the wall,' he bit his lip, 'I thought you were dead, you were soaking wet and hardly breathing. So, I brought you inside." Ichigo blinked, and tried turning to face Uryu. He cried out in agony and slumped back against Uryu's healing chest, causing the dark-haired boy to hiss in pain and wince as well.  
"S-sorry, Uryu,' breathed Ichigo, 'thanks for b-bringing me in," and with that, he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, as he felt Uryu's arms embrace him.

_Uryu..._

I think I love you.

Ichigo was in his apartment. Lying in his lap. In pain, yet asleep. Uryu found the strawberry's sleeping breaths soothing. Ichigo was very warm – too warm. Uryu guessed that the fool had caught a cold on the way there. He cursed Ichigo's blind idiocy, but was also secretly flattered that Ichigo had braved sickness and injury just to check up on him. He tightened his arms around the warm, sleeping body in front of him.  
"Uryu?" whimpered Ichigo, inquisitively.  
"Yes?"  
No answer, just deep breathing. _He's talking in his sleep, _mused Uryu, _how cute. Wait, what? Do I like Ichigo? _He pondered over that thought, admitting that he did indeed feel something for Ichigo. _I'm not gay...am I?  
_"Uryuu~u..." groaned Ichigo, squirming as he dreamt. Uryu blushed as the teen with spiky orange haired _moaned.  
What the hell is he dreaming about? _Uryu wondered. Then, Ichigo jolted awake.  
"Uryu?"  
"Yes, Kurosaki?"  
"Are you...hugging me?" Uryu blushed and removed his hands from Ichigo's slim waist. However, as his hands left, his wrists were caught in much stronger, calloused ones.  
"Don't stop,' whined Ichigo, 'it was warm and it felt nice," Uryu felt his face grow even redder as he wrapped hid arms back around Ichigo.

Ichigo nestled back into Uryu's warmth, feeling thin but strong arms slide back around his waist and the other boy's breathing grow deeper as he drifted into a slumber. _Wait a minute..._Ichigo thought to himself, _I'm wearing different clothing, that means he..._he smiled inwardly to himself.  
_He's so warm..._the Soul Reaper mused, _I can feel his gorgeous body pressed against my back...feels...nice...I can hear...his heart beating..._and with that, he went back to sleep as midnight approached.

***Lounge; Australian/English slang for couch/sofa etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As dawn faded and gave way to the true beginnings of morning, Uryu awoke. _Oh yeah..._he remembered the previous night, carrying a sick and dying Ichigo into his apartment, and therefore why the strawberry was curled up in his arms, breathing deeply in his sleep. Uryu was surprised when he realised that his chest did not ache anymore; he was healed. _Thanks, Urahara, _he thought, grateful, _but what should I do with this one? I can't stay pinned here by him forever, but he looks so sweet sleeping there, and I don't want to leave him here alone. Looks like I'll have to lift him and put him in the bedroom for the time being._ Uryu tried wriggling away.  
"Uryu..." sighed Ichigo as the Soul Reaper swivelled around and wrapped his arms possessively around the Quincy. _Great..._thought Uryu. He smiled inwardly to himself, _he looks so adorable and innocent when he's sleeping...he's not even frowning. There's no doubt about it, _he realised, _I have feelings for this fool._ He sighed and gently stroked the vividly orange, surprisingly soft orange hair. Chocolate brown eyes met sapphire blue as Ichigo woke up, blinked once, twice, then closed his eyes again and nestled his head into Uryu's chest, tightening his grip around the smaller boy's waist.

_He looks even more gorgeous without his glasses, _mused Ichigo, and he began brooding about kissing the younger teen and stroking that velvety midnight hair, staring into Uryu's beautiful deep blue eyes. _He'd probably hit me, _concluded Ichigo, miserably. _He'd never accept my feelings for him...  
_Little did he know, but Uryu was thinking the exact same thing. Ichigo decided that he _would _kiss Uryu, whether the archer liked it or not. Before he had a chance, however he felt something remarkable – Uryu's soft lips pressed to the top of his head. Ichigo started, and stared up at Uryu, who blushed.  
"I'm-I'm s-sorry!" he stuttered, writhing to get away from Ichigo before he was punched or something, but Ichigo's grip around his waist tightened further, as he stared at Uryu. And stared.

Ichigo was making him uneasy, a gnawing sensation growing in the pit of his stomach. It had been a stupid, impulsive thing to do and Uryu knew he shouldn't have. But, there was no rage in those wide brown eyes that seemed to be staring into his soul – only gentle understanding, a little bit of surprise and...love? Uryu flinched as Ichigo's hand rose to his head; and entangled fingers in Uryu's long-ish black hair. His heart fluttered painfully in his chest and he gulped.  
"Ichi – mmf!" warm, moist lips pressed against his and he didn't hesitate to close his eyes and return the kiss. _He's kissing me...he's...kissing me! _thought Uryu with bliss. And then he wasn't.  
"If I move away to get into a more comfortable position...will you run?" asked Ichigo, his pleading eyes locked on Uryu's, who shook his head. He couldn't speak as Ichigo sat up properly, stood up, stretched and moved back to the lounge, straddling Uryu.  
"I'm not sure, Uryu,' he began, 'but I think I –" he was cut off by Uryu's lips on his. Uryu embraced Ichigo, holding their lips together. He then broke the kiss to a whimper of protest from the boy on top of him, who leaned in to recapture Uryu's lips. Uryu held his hand to Ichigo's chest, holding him back.  
"You...you want this to happen?" he asked, looking into Ichigo's darkening eyes. Ichigo nodded vigorously;  
"I think I have for a very long time." Uryu didn't know what to say to that remark, so he simply leaned up and nipped Ichigo's collarbone, eliciting a sharp, surprised intake of breath.

"Me, too."

Ichigo was rejoicing, joyfully letting Uryu place butterfly kisses on his neck and collarbone; it felt lovely. He was also thoroughly enjoying straddling Uryu, taking delight in feeling the archer pinned beneath him. And becoming even more aroused as Uryu's hands slid up his shirt. Uryu's tongue swathed a hot path over Ichigo's neck, and Ichigo bit his lip, trying to suppress the moans rising in his throat. He gently lifted Uryu's shirt, taking it off.  
"Not fair...' whined Uryu, 'nngh!" he groaned as one of Ichigo's roaming hands brushed over a nipple.  
"D-don't...not there..." he breathed, only egging Ichigo on further. Ichigo leant down and licked Uryu's nipple, causing him to arch his back and moan loudly. Ichigo imitated the sound when he began to toy with the hard nub with his tongue and felt something hard pressing into his groin as he straddled Uryu. He was already erect, and it made him even more so as he felt the boy beneath him hardening. Detaching himself from Uryu's chest, he pushed the raven-haired youth back and leant forward to lock lips.  
"I didn't ask,' he said before contact, 'what's not fair?" he asked, smirking.  
"Y-you took my shirt off,' he groaned as Ichigo tweaked the other nipple, 'b-but you still have y-yours on...: and he grasped the base of Ichigo's shirt.

Uryu couldn't begin to believe his luck; just as he decided that he had feelings for Ichigo, there was Ichigo on top of him, arousing him, showing affection that Uryu didn't believe possible of someone who frowned so much. Uryu lifted the sexy Soul Reaper's shirt off and eyed the perfect, flat stomach, the soft, creamy tan skin. Both boys were breathing heavily now, both were shirtless and very aroused. Uryu closed the distance between their lips, wrapping his arms back around Ichigo's waist. Uryu had never kissed anyone before, but he knew that these were the best he would ever have – because they were with Ichigo. He dared to run his tongue over Ichigo's soft bottom lip, asking for entrance.  
When Ichigo parted his luscious lips for Uryu, Uryu nipped him and tentatively pushed his tongue into Ichigo's mouth to explore. They moaned into each other's mouths, gripping each other tightly, both feeling intense pleasure. Ichigo broke the kiss to a whimper of protest from his lover, a strand of shimmering saliva connecting them for a second longer.  
"Bed?" he asked, putting his head to one side. _How cute, _Uryu thought as he nodded. He was disappointed when Ichigo got off him, _all the more reason to be swift, _he concluded as he plucked his glasses off the arm of the lounge and showed Ichigo to his room.

Ichigo looked around as he followed Uryu. _Nice place, _he mused. They made it to Uryu's bedroom, where Uryu sprawled out on his king-sized bed, his eyes just screaming to Ichigo to climb on top of him. Ichigo walked over, climbed onto the bed and was pulled down on top of Uryu. He straddled Uryu again, leaned down and placed the most passionate, lustful kiss he could muster onto the Quincy's soft lips. He had never kissed anyone before, but evidently it was a turn-on for Uryu, who moaned and shoved his tongue back into the Soul Reaper's mouth.  
Ichigo felt hands fumbling at his – Uryu's – jeans. They were pulled down, but his – Uryu's again – boxers constricted a certain swollen appendage and he groaned into Uryu's mouth as one hand rolled his nipple and the other stroked his dick. Ichigo broke the kiss;  
"Now who's being unfair?' he teased, 'augh..." he moaned as a warm hand slipped into the boxers and closed around his manhood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Uryu was surprised at himself on a number of occasions on this particular day; he had cried, he had realised that he was gay or at least bisexual, and he now had his hand wrapped around Ichigo Kurosaki's cock and the Soul Reaper's tongue in his mouth. He began to stroke, loving the feeling of Ichigo's moans vibrating through his mouth. His free hand shifted up Ichigo's back to entangle itself in soft orange spikes. Uryu let out a whine of complaint when Ichigo broke away, and then began to feel an emotion halfway between excitement and panic as Ichigo moved down and unbuttoned Uryu's jeans with his teeth. The orange-haired boy chuckled at the fact that Uryu wore no underwear; his last clean pair had, up until a few minutes ago, been on Ichigo.  
Ichigo didn't even bother with preparation, and Uryu threw his head back, gasping, as Ichigo took all of him into his mouth. Uryu had let go of his hair and was now gripping the sheets tightly with both hands and moaned until he was hoarse. Three fingers pressed against his lips, and he eagerly took them in and coated them with saliva; he knew what was going to happen next. He hissed in pain as one of Ichigo's fingers entered him, but was greatly distracted by his dick still being engulfed in Ichigo's mouth as his head moved slowly, torturously up and down.

Ichigo added another finger into Uryu – the Quincy was so tight...and writhing in pain and pleasure. Ichigo was also feeling bliss as he began moving the two fingers inside his lover, taking pleasure in hearing the boy's groans escalate. Adding another finger to the fray, he took his mouth off Uryu with a _pop_, and leaned up to kiss the onyx-haired teen before him. Sliding his tongue into Uryu's mouth for a moment, he moved into place, breaking the kiss.  
"A-are you ready for this?" he moaned as Uryu played with his nipples and nodded slowly.  
"Just...just k-keep kissing me..." mumbled Uryu in a husky voice. Ichigo leaned and kissed Uryu, gently sliding the head into the younger boy. _Urgh, he's so damn tight...this will be a hard fit, _he thought in dismay, wanting this more than anything, but not wanting to harm Uryu.  
"Nnngh...' Uryu grunted in pain and ecstasy as Ichigo slid himself in to the hilt, 'mmmf," he moaned into Ichigo's mouth, wrapping his arms tightly around Ichigo's waist and squeezing as Ichigo's lips left his.

Ichigo dared not to move as he stared into Uryu's blue eyes, which were watering slightly. He blinked slowly, not needing words, and Uryu nodded reassuringly. Ichigo leaned forward and placed his lips softly against his partner's very slowly pulling out. He was gentle with his lover, yet the boy beneath him still gasped in pain and clenched his fists in Ichigo's hair. Releasing Uryu's lips, Ichigo nuzzled his face into the crook of Uryu's neck; tasting his sweet flesh as he bit down and applied pressure, listening to Uryu's moans escalate. Ichigo began to thrust, picking up speed ever so slowly.  
"Ah, Ichigo!" Uryu screamed as the Soul Reaper brushed that sensitive bundle of nerves in there.  
"F-faster..." pleaded the onyx-haired youth in a hoarse voice as Ichigo touched home every time with ease now that he had found it. He bit down on Uryu's skin, eliciting a cry from the Quincy, then brought his lips crashing down upon Uryu's, as he begun to thrust wildly.  
"Fuck, Uryu!" cried Ichigo.

Both boys began to shudder in anticipation; Uryu could feel a burning in his groin as Ichigo began pumping his dick in time with his thrusts. Uryu was then lost in the sensations of stimulation and Ichigo's tongue down his throat, sweaty bodies pressed together as he hit Uryu's prostate dead-on, causing the uke to throw his head back and shriek with pure bliss.  
"I-Ichi...gonna...come..." he cried between moans dripping with pleasure and lust. As Ichigo hit him dead-on for the second time, he exploded, white spots hindering his vision for a moment as he came over his own and Ichigo's chests, and felt Ichigo's seed spill into him in hot spurts. Uryu winced as the strawberry pulled out and flopped down beside him on the sweat and cum-soaked sheets. He trembled as Ichigo leant over and licked the cum off his chest, then lay his head there, drifting out of consciousness. _I'll feel this tomorrow..._Uryu thought, as he regained his breath. He pushed the thought out of his mind.  
"Uryu?" rasped an exhausted voice.  
"Ichigo..." he replied.  
"Let's not let this be the only time, okay?" croaked Ichigo, smiling up at Uryu. Uryu blinked, then leaned down and plated a sweet kiss on Ichigo's lips as they went to sleep in each other's arms.

Ichigo sat at his desk, thinking about the previous morning with glee.  
"What's with you?' demanded a familiar nosy voice, 'you look like you've had sex or something." Keigo. Ichigo sighed inwardly. Keigo just didn't know how to keep his voice down – or his thoughts to himself, for that matter. Ichigo briefly caught Uryu's eye – who was wearing a high-collared shirt today for obvious reasons –, he was chatting to Orihime at the far wall of the classroom. The teacher wasn't in, yet.  
"Well?' pried Keigo, capturing the eyes and ears of more students, 'who was it?" he backed away as Ichigo growled in warning. But he then rebounded happily.  
"Aha!' Keigo exclaimed, pointing his finger accusingly at his grumpy orange-haired friend, 'who is she? Is she hot?' his eyes widened, 'is she in here?' he nosed, looking around the room, 'oh, I know! Is it Orihime?" he enquired, drawing the attention of the redhead. All eyes were on Keigo and Ichigo, now. Ichigo began to curse his luck – but wait! He happened upon an idea.  
Pushing back from the desk, he stood up. Keigo cowered, but grinned widely when Ichigo began heading over to where Orihime and Uryu stood.  
"I knew it!' declared Keigo triumphantly, 'you two are an item! Since when, Ichi –" he shared a collective gasp with the class when Ichigo took hold of Uryu's velvety black hair and pinned him to the wall, locking lips with his lover. Ichigo was delighted when Uryu didn't hesitate to encircle Ichigo's neck with his pale arms, fingers entwining into soft orange spikes, and thrust his tongue into Ichigo's mouth briefly.

"Kurosaki, Ishida! Knock it off!" said the teacher as he entered the classroom.  
"Not here," whispered Uryu when they broke apart, and kissed the tip of Ichigo's nose. He knew, as did Ichigo, that they were heading to Uryu's after school. All eyes stayed locked on them and whispers filled the room for the rest of the day.

Both boys quivered simultaneously as they pondered over the afternoon's upcoming events.


End file.
